Tests for My Siblings Lovers
by NalaxSimba
Summary: In which Kagura, Kanna and Kohaku put their sibling's lovers to tests in order to see if they are worthy of dating someone from their family.


**This was a fic for Sam L Manson (HI ROBYN.) It will be a three-shot, and it's kind of a companion fic to Sesshomaru add Rin add Jaken equals Family.**  
**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.**  
**Rating: T for suggestive themes. Robyn, you knew this was coming.**

"Kanna, Kohaku, wake up!"

Kagura turned around after yelling at her siblings, continuing to was the dishes. When she heard scuffling, she looked back, only to see her seventeen-year old brother coming downstairs, hand in hand with their thirteen year old sister.

"Morning, Kagura-onee-chan." Kohaku mumbled. Kagura grinned as she saw her younger brother, and walked over to kiss his cheek.

"Morning, Kohaku. And good morning to you too, Kanna."

Kanna smiled at her sister, who began to do the dishes again. "Go get ready for school you two." Kagura tod them, causing them to both groan.

"But Kagura-chaan!" they whined, their eyes wide as they stared at their sister, "You've just got us up!"

Kagura chuckled, "And now, I'm telling you to go set readt for school."

The two groaned, but retreated back to their respective rooms to get ready for shool. When they came down, Kagura was sat on the couch, her eyes wide with happiness as she checked her cell phone.

"What's with you sis?" Kohaku teased, looking at her from the kitchen, "What, did Hojo finally show you a picture of his d-"

Kohaku barely dodged the pillow that came flying towards him. He laughed and looked at his sister, "Thanks Kags. That's love."

Kagura laughed, "No. Sesshomaru asked me out."

Kohaku froze. His big sister, his teasing toy, was going out with Sesshomaru? The guy who already had a girl under his ward and who was known for being a player? That Sesshomaru? Kohaku did the thing any brother would do.

He fainted.

* * *

"We need to put him to a test, Kanna." Kohaku whispered to his little sister. She looked up at him and blinked slowly.

"Why?"

"We need to see if he's right for Kagura." Kohaku explained.

"Why?"

Kohaku sighed, running a hand through his raven hair, "Because that's what family is meant to do."

"Oh." Kanna smiled, causing Kohaku to grin.

_'Finally, she gets it.'_ Kohaku chuckled, an evil grin appearing on his face. However, it disappeared as he heard his sister take a deep breath and he swore that _he heard her smirk as she ruined his life _as she turned to look at him with her eyes wide.

"Why?"

Kohaku fainted again.

On top of Kanna.

* * *

"Cousin Kikyo!" Kohaku sang as he skipped into his cousin's house. He saw Kikyo sat hand in hand with her boyfriend Naraku, and his other two cousins were watching him, their boyfriends also looking at him with confusion. Kohaku ignored the looks from his family - hey, they were related to him, they should've known that he was insane - and looked at his oldest cousin, "I need you to do me a favour." Kohaku grinned.

"What?" Kikyo asked, removing her hand from Naraku's as she stood up to join her cousin.

"I have an idea, Kikyo-chan!" Kohaku smirked, but his smirk disappeared as he saw Kikyo look at him.

"Please tell me that this is a better idea then when you wanted to boil rice in your stomach by eating it raw and then pouring hot water down your throat."

"That," Kohaku pointed at her, "was when I was six."

"Six_teen_."

"Whatever." Kohaku shrugged, "This plan will let me see if Kagura's boyfriend is good enough for her."

Kikyo stared at her cousin in shock.

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed as he waited for Kagura, his gold eyes narrowing as he gre more and more impatient.

"Dammit Kagura, why did you leave me here?" Sesshomaru mumbled to himself, before turning to face the door of his girlfriend's home. He walked through, deciding to wait for his girlfriend in her home. He turned to sit down on the couch...

...only to find Kikyo lying there, her kimono slipping off her shoulders slightly as she sucked on one of her fingers.

Kohaku grinned from his hiding place in a bush. Kanna blinked as she tried to see, but Kohaku put his hands over her eyes.

"This isn't for you, Kanna-chan." He told her, pulling her closer to him. Kanna giggled as she closed her eyes.

Kohaku perked up when he saw Sesshomaru move. He frowned when he saw Sesshomaru pick up Kikyo, obviously getting the wrong idea. However, he then saw Sesshomaru move Kikyo to another chair and he sat on the couch.

Kohaku face-palmed.

Then he fainted.

Once again.

On top of Kanna.

Once again.


End file.
